1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical winding for a transformer, a choke coil or the like wherein the conductor forming the winding is subdivided in the radial direction into n subconductors and, within the winding, the subconductors are twisted in such a manner that the initially innermost subconductor, after twisting, becomes the outermost subconductor, the second most inwardly disposed subconductor, after twisting, becomes the second most outwardly disposed subconductor, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from German Pat. No. 902,042 and from Richter, "Electrical Machines III", published by Birkhauser Verlag, 1963, pages 208-209, to subdivide in the radial direction the conductor forming the winding and in the course of the winding twist the subconductors in such a manner that the initially outermost subconductor, after twisting, comes to lie innermost, the subconductor initially lying in the second most outward position, after twisting, comes to lie at the second most inward position, etc. In both cases, the reason for doing this is stated to be a reduction of eddy current losses.
It is the object of the invention to provide a tape winding in which a plurality of superposed tapes, whose ends are connected electrically in parallel, form the conductor with such twisting that the winding operates essentially without losses.